


狮子与鬣狗

by Somnoliento



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5VmD, M/M, VD, 维吉尔x但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnoliento/pseuds/Somnoliento
Summary: 因为恶魔力量的影响使得凯特画的符文错乱导致但丁的出口变成了鬼泣正传世界的出口，两个世界的但丁互相交换时空，黑发的但丁见到了年长自己许多的维吉尔。





	狮子与鬣狗

但丁总是能很快适应新环境。

他现在可以悠哉悠哉地端着披萨盒子靠在沙发上，仰着头伸出舌头去接披萨上垂下来的芝士。他实在太过无聊，以至于换了好几个姿势去吃那几块有限的披萨。

他被困在这个世界，这辆房车里，没有其他地方可以去，甚至不能带回几个漂亮的小妞打发时光。如果他这么做，一定会被坐在对面那个沉默寡言的男人教训一顿——他已经尝过了他的厉害，就在他来到这个世界的第一天。

 

他很强。

 

但丁眯着眼舔了舔手上的番茄酱，酸溜溜的。

他很少会承认谁比他强，然而面前的这个维吉尔让他不得不承认这个事实。在他的面前，自己的魔化就像恶魔幼崽一样毫无杀伤力。

但丁天真地用恶魔拽引，打算飞到他的面前，将叛逆插入他没有被鳞片覆盖的胸膛。然而他在空中就被维吉尔用覆满尖刺的尾巴插进了胸口，将他死死钉在地上。

半魔蓝色的双眼冷峻地看着他，将尾巴抽了出来。窒息和失血的快感让但丁有些兴奋，他被自己的血呛到吐不出一个字，只好抬起手对他比了个中指。

维吉尔并不喜欢这个动作，他皱起眉头，用刀镡勾住他的项链，将他从地上拽了起来。

“既然你说你也叫但丁，那么作为兄长，我应该给你好好上一堂礼节课。”

他用手掌覆在但丁中指上，将手指慢慢压下去，包成拳头握在手心里。

“我不想看到你做这个手势。”

但丁冲他龇牙咧嘴：“你这是给人上课的态度吗？”

维吉尔握紧了拳头，但丁能感觉到自己的骨头都快要被他捏碎。

“痛苦的教育更能刻骨铭心不是吗？”维吉尔看着但丁露出吃痛的表情便松了手。

“操，你们这些叫维吉尔的都是施虐狂吗？”但丁亮起背后的印记治疗自己身上的伤痕。

维吉尔挑起眉毛，不满地看着他。

“也别让我听到那个不文明的字眼。”

 

尽管这个维吉尔看起来冷漠又古怪，但是他对这个男人充满了好奇心，不断地去挑战他的底线。

他把色情杂志里的裸体女郎剪下来，夹在维吉尔的书里，男人发现以后拧起了眉头，一言不发地将这些剪画揉成一团丢进垃圾桶里。但丁笑得倒在沙发里，打滚着躲避射来的幻影剑。

再过分一点，但丁在淋浴后赤裸着身体故意在他面前晃来晃去，维吉尔的眼睛都没有抬一下，只是伸手用阎魔刀挑起沙发上的衣服丢进但丁怀里。

但丁幼稚得像七岁的小男孩，然而他很愉快，他终于在这个世界找到了乐子。

 

维吉尔离开了他的座位，那本他似乎永远也翻不完的书被放在旁边的桌子上。

但丁顺手将它拿来过来，随便翻开了一页。

 

 

**_孔雀的骄傲是上帝的荣耀。_ **

**_山羊的淫欲是上帝的博爱。_ **

**_女人的裸体是上帝的杰作。_ **

 

但丁大声朗读着诗句，他看不懂这些诗句的深沉含义，只是将某些字眼着重地念了出来。

 

“把书给我。”维吉尔回来了，他伸手去夺那本诗集，却被但丁躲开了。

“ ** _狮子的愤怒是上帝的智慧。_** ”但丁背对着他，嘻嘻笑着仰起头颠倒着视角看他，“你愤怒了吗，狮子王。”

但丁是一只闯入雄狮地盘的鬣狗，在他的领域里时刻挑衅着狮王的底线。

假寐的狮王终于掀开眼，乜视不自量力的幼犬。

“你真的有点过分了，但丁。”

维吉尔的手摸上他暴露的脖颈，狮子的利爪搭上了猎物的喉咙，而猎物更加主动地在他面前献上自己脆弱的部位。但丁反手攀上他的肩膀，伸长脖子去咬他的下巴。

“你又要给我上课了吗，哥哥。”但丁在他唇边嗤笑着，用舌头描摹维吉尔饱满的嘴唇，“你每天都在看这些东西吗？淫欲？裸体？我已经等不及要上一堂色情文学课了。”

维吉尔的手摸到了他的下巴，将他的脸抬得更高，这迫使但丁停下了舔舐的动作。

“ ** _你永远也不知道什么是足够，除非你明白什么是过度_** 。”维吉尔注视着年轻的、不知分寸的弟弟，“需要我教你什么是适可而止吗？”

“我不想和你继续玩文字游戏了，我只想要你快点操我。”

需要适可而止的人是维吉尔，他吟诵诗句的声音搔挠着但丁的耳膜，让他兴奋得快要发疯。他用手臂勾住维吉尔的后颈，拉低他的头和他接吻，让那些诗句吞进他的腹中。维吉尔没有拒绝也没有回应，垂着眼睛看着他痴迷地吻着自己。

但丁难耐地挺起臀部磨蹭维吉尔的裆部，他感受到了对方的勃起，满意地笑了起来：“你硬了。”

维吉尔坦然道：“这不正是你所期待的。”

操！他爱死了他这副直白的模样。

但丁把他推到沙发上，在他面前跪了下来，用牙齿咬着拉链，慢慢往下拉。雄性的气味混着金属拉链的味道让他硬得发疼，他十分渴望这个男人戴着粗粝的手套粗鲁地套弄他的鸡巴，但是在实现这个愿望之前，他要做的是破坏这个男人的忍耐。

他隔着内裤抚摸维吉尔勃起的阴茎，抬起眼看着维吉尔，在他的注视下用嘴唇包着布料含住他的阴囊，他轻轻吸吮了一口，伸出舌头缓慢地从底端一直舔到龟头，在深色的布料留下一道濡湿的痕迹。

维吉尔轻轻哼了一声，像是狮子喷吐鼻息。这微小的反应给了但丁极大的鼓励，他有些急切地扒掉了维吉尔的内裤，他伸着舌头去接那根弹出的大家伙，让舌尖在龟头划过。他看到维吉尔皱了一下眉头，这很好，他的耐心出现了裂隙。

他用嘴唇裹住龟头，抿着唇小幅度地吞吐着阴茎顶端，用舌尖沿着冠状沟细细地舔。他前后摆动脑袋将阴茎吃得更深，收紧了腮帮，用温热的口腔内壁摩擦着阴茎表面的青筋。他吞咽得更深，让阴茎深深地插入自己的喉咙，用喉部的肌肉紧紧夹住龟头。

维吉尔伸出手抚摸他的眉骨，摩挲着眉毛上断裂的缺口。但丁像追逐蝴蝶的小狗，用得意的眼神随着他的视线游走，他不想错过维吉尔任何一个表现出难耐的神情。

维吉尔并没有露出激动的表情，他的手顺着但丁的眉眼向上，将手指插入他的发丛里。黑色的短发和他本人一样不羁，短的让他无法拽住，只好按着他的后脑勺。

但丁以为他要强迫自己深喉了，他很清楚，男人总是无法抗拒强迫性口交带来的满足感，维吉尔也一定是。他这么想着，觉得打破维吉尔理智的胜利就在眼前，便舔得更加卖力。

然而维吉尔只是抬起一只脚，用鞋尖从会阴沿着他裤裆勃起的形状来回滑动，这让但丁差点射在裤子里。他想要躲开维吉尔的逗弄，却被他死死按住了脑袋，濒临射精与窒息的快感让他发出了呜咽的声音，维吉尔像奖励家犬一样摸了摸他的下巴，把阴茎从他嘴里抽了出来，唾液顺着他的下颌滴落在维吉尔的手腕上。

这只是兄长给他的第一次警告，可年轻人并不以为意。但丁脱下了碍手碍脚的裤子，把它踢到一边，嚣张地坐到维吉尔的腿上。

“你在教我知难而退吗？”但丁用臀缝蹭着维吉尔的阴茎，他捧着维吉尔的脸，把他的嘴唇舔得亮晶晶的，笑嘻嘻地说，“要想让我学会，你最好先操到我没力气顶嘴，给我灌一屁股精液后再灌大道理。”

他扶着维吉尔的阴茎往自己的穴口里送，他慢慢往下沉腰，肠道充盈的感觉让他发出餍足的叹息。他已经接近一周没有性爱了，他该死地想念这种感觉。

他揪着维吉尔的衣襟，兴奋地上下扭动腰肢，让那根炙热的肉棒用力地摩擦他的内壁。他撩起自己的背心，用牙齿咬住下摆，用力地揉捏自己的乳头，含糊不清地说着：“舔舔它。”

维吉尔轻笑了一声，他用鼻尖撇开挡在胸前的项坠，将乳头连着乳晕一同含入口中，用牙轻轻啮咬着乳头，舌尖顶着顶端一下一下戳刺着。但丁爽得咬不住衣摆，唾液沿着齿缝流到下巴上，把衣物洇湿了一小块。

他将另一侧胸脯凑了过去 ，维吉尔并没有理会，而是用力地拍打他的臀部。

“不听话的孩子也想要糖吃吗？”

“操！”但丁被他打得一个激灵。

维吉尔又狠狠打了一巴掌。

“我说过，不要讲这个词。”

但丁又爽又恼，维吉尔这两个巴掌扇得他屁股火辣辣的疼，让他兴奋得夹紧了屁股。但是他又很气恼维吉尔在床上还这么讲文明。

“操你操你操你操你操你！你听够了吗？”但丁在他耳边故意重复着脏话，他挑衅地扬起嘴角，侧眼观察维吉尔的表情。

年长者猛然将他面朝下压在在沙发背靠上，不知何时从背后伸出的尾巴将他的双手紧紧地缠在背后，一只手捂住他的嘴，另一只手掰开他的臀瓣，将阴茎狠狠地捅了进去。

“不要挑战长辈的威严。”

维吉尔的嘴唇贴着他的耳垂，但丁能感受到他完美的唇形吐露字眼的震动，他又更兴奋了，他的阴茎蹭在沙发皮质上，无人抚慰，只能颤颤巍巍地流着水，在沙发上擦出一道道水痕。

他撅起臀部贴着维吉尔的胯部，他能感受到维吉尔的阴囊打在他的臀肉上，颠起肉浪，他想要放声大叫，想要讲一堆骚到耳朵发烫的脏话，却只能发出呜咽的声音。

维吉尔捅得又深又粗暴，碾着点顶弄，但丁忍不住颤抖着，脊背上图腾因为肩胛骨的凸起，像是要伸展出翅膀。维吉尔低下头用舌尖沿着脊梁凹陷上叛逆剑的纹路描绘着。但丁抖得更厉害了，他的背部起了一层薄汗，顺着背部肌肉漂亮的曲线滑落到腰窝。

维吉尔的尾巴把他的手臂缠得很紧，上面的覆甲让他的手腕蹭破了皮，他没有办法挣开，垂下盛气凌人的眉毛，用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛央求兄长放开桎梏。

“知道要说什么吗？”维吉尔的手摸着他的大腿内侧，就是不去触碰空虚的阴茎。

但丁用力地点点头，维吉尔便松开了手。

“求你……维吉尔……我想射……”

“乖孩子。”维吉尔终于把手覆上了他的阴茎，但丁如愿地体会到手套粗糙的质感揉搓在阴茎表面的感觉。他看着那修剪整齐的手指搔弄着龟头顶端的缝隙，让他一下就射在了他手里。

陷入高潮的但丁有些失神，他的穴口伴随着射精在不停地抽搐，括约肌卡着维吉尔的阴茎，这让维吉尔也有些失控。他掐着但丁的腰，不顾他还在不应期，凶狠地顶胯抽插着。他的尾巴松开了但丁的手，卷上了他的腰以防他逃脱。但丁被他操得哭叫，他不断喊着维吉尔的名字。背上的图腾因为主人再一次卷入情潮而发出高亮的光芒。

维吉尔狠狠咬住那片肌肤，射在了他的身体里。

 

沉睡的雄狮终于亮出獠牙，咬住猎物的脊背，给了他一顿不小的教训。

 

—FIN—

 

 

 

 

「注」斜体字为威廉·布莱克的《地狱箴言》

 


End file.
